<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take One by JustSomeAsshole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359698">Take One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole'>JustSomeAsshole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hugh Laurie [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF, Chance (TV 2016) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actors, Cunnilingus, F/M, How Do I Tag, Moaning, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr request:<br/>Could you do a Hugh x reader where he’s got the script for episode 6 of Chance and asks the reader to help him rehearse the sex scene?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hugh Laurie/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hugh Laurie [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Hugh Laurie - yes this is a RPF if you're into that I suggest not reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"What's that?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's the new script" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ooh exciting" </em>
</p><p>Your back hit the wall behind you as Hugh attacked your mouth with his own, your lips connected in a ball of passion and lust and you were kissing deeply when his hand came up to hold your neck. Both of you were panting into each other's mouths as you found yourself being lead across the bedroom half-hazardly by Hugh's eager hands running all over your back and ass and squeezing your body over the clothes you wanted off immediately. Hugh shrugged his jacket off his broad shoulders and dropped it by the foot of the bed and suddenly your arms were wrapped around his neck as his tongue battled with your own, the back of his knees hit the bed and he crashed down onto it with you in his lap, your hands were all over his warm body and he pulled you closer against him, his delicious mouth kissing down across your chest and making you pant into the air between you. </p><p>
  <em>"So you're okay with me doing these kinda scenes?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why wouldn't I be? It's just a TV show"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're not uncomfortable?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You've done sex scenes before, whys it weird now?" </em>
</p><p>God, his hand was roaming all over your back and up into your hair that he lightly tugged at and pulled a pleased hum from your lips while he kissed over your neck and chest and mouth and you were light headed with the intensity. Suddenly he looked up at you with those goddamn perfect blue eyes, clouded over with lust as his hand held onto your shoulder. </p><p>
  <em>"I knew dating an actor meant he'd do this sorta stuff"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So you're definitely okay with it?"</em>
</p><p><em>"Yes. I love you, you love me, it doesn't matter. Pl</em> <em>us, I finally get to rehearse with you..." </em></p><p>"What will this be?" He asks in that American accent that just makes you instantly wet and you suddenly remember you're rehearsing a scene and Hugh is looking at you and waiting for your response, you racked your oxygen starved brain for your line and kissed him on the lips again to try and buy time, he let's you have that moment before he pulls back again and you groan softly. </p><p>"Haven't you thought about it?" You whispered, turned on so much that it comes out breathy and desperate, not attempting an American accent because unlike Hugh you didn't have an endless list of talents. "With me, late at night?" and you're kissing him again and his amazing lips are pressed against yours, but he pulls away in order to deliver another line in that sickly hoarse tone that would sound fucking divine if used to swear to the Gods in a monologue of pleasure. </p><p>"You know I have" his voice is so deep and breathy and theres some vulnerable to it that sends a heat of arousal down to your core, his accent elevating the situation to the point that if he isn't fucking you in the next 30 seconds you might explode from sexual energy, the kiss is so deep and and so hot and you make out like it's the last day of Earth, all lips and teeth and you're moaning softly but Hugh pulls away to speak again.</p><p>"Fuck the lines" you jump in before he can he speak and disappointed at the interruption of contact you crash your lips back against his talented mouth and push him back against the bed until you're laying over him and moaning into his lips, pushing your hips down into his and going light headed at the feel of how hard he is under his trousers - your body shivers and soon your hands are by his waist and you want him naked so badly you're shaking, you want to see his skin and cock and the flush of his tan as he pounds into you...your lips are desperate against him and he's rolling you over so he's on top and you can't complain. </p><p>Your shaking hands fumbled for his shirt buttons and tried to get the item of clothing off his back, Hugh pulled back to help in removing the shirt and threw it across the room unceremoniously so that he could go back to kissing the living daylights out of you in a way only he could, you were starting to get that feeling that Hugh suspected you would have about this and because he was so perfect and gorgeous and you didn't want to share him with anyone especially as he was tongue fucking your mouth and making you weep with desire. After the filming you'd have to take him home and utterly ruin him...</p><p>However it appeared Hugh was the one doing the ruining as he kissed and nibbled at your throat while his hand squeezed your breast and ran a thumb over your clothed nipple in just the way he knew would make you tremble and moan, your own hands were desperately scrambling over his body and grabbed at the front of his trousers to feel the long, hard outline of his cock, it was enough to make you drool and him groan when Hugh grabbed a hold of your wrist and pinned it against the bed. He managed to shift his body to just the right position so that he could grind his hips down against you and drive his groin into your weeping core, pushing against your clit through your clothes as you both moaned into each other at the friction and you could feel your cunt grow wetter and wetter. </p><p>Turned up to 100 you pushed your hips back up against him, needing to feel the rough scrape of his trouser covered crotch biting against your cunt, Hugh growled in his throat and thrust against you and you could stay like that forever, rutting and humping each other until he spilled inside his underwear and you came against his movements with a guttural scream of pleasure. </p><p>"Please..." you breathed out when Hugh moved once more against you and the desperation and arousal in the air was so thick you could smell the pure need dripping out of each other's pores when he had to take a deep breath and control himself so as to not dry hump you like a teenager and waste the built up energy, after all this was meant to be a scene run through. </p><p>All you could think about was how badly you needed Hugh to get his trousers off so you could feel the heat underneath the material, moaning once more you quickly unbuttoned his fly and rolled him over so once again you were on top. Hugh lifted his hips so you could push at the waistband of his trousers and get them off his legs as quickly as his possible, his black boxers swiftly following. You wrapped a hand around his long dick and pumped him up and down, kissing his mouth and biting his bottom lip as you stroked his impossibly hard member enough to make a broken groan escape his throat and thrust into your palm with the animalistic need laced in primal instincts. </p><p>You didn't get chance to touch him for much longer as Hugh grabbed your wrists and flipped you over, pulling a squeal from your lips that was soon muffled by the urgent press of a kiss licking into your mouth. </p><p>There's only a vacant recollection of the scene you're meant to be rehearsing in the back of your head as Hugh's mouth starts kissing a flame down your body and pushing your shirt up so he can press his lips over your warm skin, your breathing was so heavy the possibility of passing out was a real threat when he started to undo the fly of your jeans, before you even realised it your trousers and underwear were being pulled down and off your feet as Hugh kissed up your inner thigh and you couldn't help but whimper in pure need when his tongue met your wet folds and licked between them, grazing your clit and sending a bolt of electricity through your already desperate body. </p><p>His tongue started to circle and rub your clit at the most amazing speed and pressure to ensure you were moaning and panting and gasping, Hugh was a great kisser and that oral skill definitely applied to eating people out, he knew exactly how to suck and stroke your clit but also when to pull back and press his tongue into your entrance and fuck into you so that you would grip the bed sheets in pure fucking pleasure. Which was exactly what was happening now, Hugh's hands held onto your thighs with a bruising grip as he lapped at you like a starving man and set off fireworks in front of your eyes, you were whimpering and grabbing at the bed for something to ground yourself with when his right hand left your leg and pushed two fingers into your cunt, you screamed at the feeling and arched off the bed. </p><p>"OhMyGod" </p><p>A series of unintelligible syllables left your mouth at the unbeatable pleasure of Hugh sucking your clit and crooking his long fingers deep inside you to stroke them against your walls, he was rubbing your sweet spot and you sobbed out his name when his tongue was flicking sideways over your clit and making your body shake and tremble and writhe about. </p><p>The insane pleasure meant you knew it wouldn't take much more to push you over the edge, somehow Hugh thought the same and took his mouth and fingers away from your aching cunt and kissed his way back up your stomach, moving his arms to wrap around your back and as he came face to face with your red cheeks and dark eyes you could feel his hard cock brush against your inner thigh and suddenly a tremor crawled up your spine. </p><p>Using one hand to line himself up Hugh pressed the tip of his cock against your entrance and looked deep into your eyes as he slowly pushed inside your soaking wetness. You both groaned loudly at the stretch and pleasure and Hugh waited for a moment to let you adjust but also to control himself because it wouldn't take much more friction to make him drive his hips mercilessly forward and pound into you ruthlessly until the sweet feeling of release shot from his cock. When he was fully seated inside you you never felt so whole, the pleasant stretch and pressure made your clit tingle in arousal. </p><p>Hugh had that slight curve to his cock that would brush up against that blissful spot inside you and make your eyes roll back into your head when combined with the pressure of his pelvis against your clit. He started to pump his hips forward and fuck into you in a steady rhythm lined with pants and moans from both you and him, he leaned down to kiss you on the lips and you pushed up against him in response, curling your tongue into his mouth and licking out a gorgeous deep groan as you clenched around him and he moaned in pleasure. </p><p>"Fucking Christ" he grunted, his deep, lust filled voice music to your ears. Hugh was moving faster and driving into you deep and hard and you were panting breathlessly, your hands clawing at his shoulders at the drag of his dick against your sensitive walls pulling out inaudible curses and prayers to deities.</p><p>"More" you breathed helplessly, "yes...fuck" Hugh was snapping his hips hard and the anticipation of release was building inside your stomach and making your cunt drip pure arousal that was soaking his cock as it pushed inside you in the best fucking way. He leaned up as if recreating the Cobra yoga position and slammed inside you so hard that your mouth fell open at an almost 180° angle when you head fell back hard against the bed. </p><p>"Oh my God" your voice came out high pitched as your eyes rolled back into your head and you were slammed back into the mattress by Hugh's strong body plowing and fucking an intense orgasm from your core. "Yes! Fuck" the first wave of climax tore through your cunt and made you clench and pulse helplessly as your body spasmed in pleasure. You cried out something that sounded like his name as the sensitivity of his cock plowing into you and drawing the orgasm out long and hard. You were breathing heavy as you floated on the high of your release and looked up at Hugh's eyes tight shut as his hips stuttered with every thrust. </p><p>The thrill of pride was illuminating your body at how badly he was losing control and giving into the divine warmth of your cunt encompassing his precum leaking member. </p><p>"Uh, fuck, fuck" he pumped his hips between each word and pushed his head into the crook of your neck, "fuck" another groan was ripped from his chest as ropes of cum shot from his dick into your pulsing cunt and his toes curled at the intensity of his orgasm. "Christ" he breathed. </p><p>Hugh's warm body collapsed against you so that you could feel and hear the steady beat of his heart inside his quickly moving chest. You breathed out in a broken pant and felt the wet heat of his cock pulling out of your cunt when Hugh rolled over to lay by your side. A few moments of steady breathing filled the comfortable silence between you as you both lay there and basked in the glow in of your climax. </p><p>"You definitely can't do that on TV" you joked, laughing shortly as Hugh chuckled. </p><p>He moved onto his side and looked up at your pink face as you smiled contentedly when his lips were on your neck and kissed against the pulse in your throat. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment below!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>